The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Monitoring a web application helps to provide insight regarding bottle necks in communication, communication failures and other information regarding performance of the services that provide the web application. When most systems detect a problem with a particular machine, they attempt to fix the problem at that particular machine. In many cases involving a complicated distributed transaction, however, the problem with a machine may not be completely fixed by restarting or applying some other fix to the machine at which the problem is detected.
There is a need in the art for an improved method for remedying an error at a machine which processes a distributed transaction.